<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pals by cherrywoods</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744833">Pals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods'>cherrywoods</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drug Addiction, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wammy's House, the place where Matt and Mello's friendship began.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon hung low over Wammy's House, it acted as a beacon to light the way for a man walking towards the orphanage with a little boy following close behind him.  </p><p>The boy spoke in a hushed tone, "Where are we going? Is it safe here? My dad might find us if we're not careful." </p><p>The man looked down at the small boy and smiled, "He won't find you here, you're safe. You're at Wammy's House now." </p><p>The boy furrowed his brows, "Wammy's House? Who is Wammy?" </p><p>The older man put his hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't worry about that, all you have to know is that this is your new home. Now let's go inside." </p><p>The gate to the orphanage creaked open, careful footsteps padded the ground as the boy followed close behind the man once again. The boy's curious eyes scoured over the large brick building, he was drawn to the ornate stained glass windows that gleamed back at him with a welcoming glow. This environment was much more calm and friendly than the shoddy houses he's used to living in with his parents. The man led the boy inside the orphanage and closed the door behind them. </p><p>"Wait here. I going to find Roger, he'll show you where you're going to stay." </p><p>The boy nodded and watched the man walk away. He stood in place and nervously wringed his fingers together, everything was happening so quickly and he didn't know how to react. He missed his mom, she always knew how to calm him down when his nerves got the best of him. He pulled his goggles over his eyes, his mother's words echoing in his head, "Remember sprout, these goggles are your shield. As soon as you put these on, your worries and your fears will wash away and you'll gain a whole new perspective on the world around you. You're stronger than you know my little sprout." He let those consoling words repeat in his mind, his nerves slowly melted away.</p><p>Soft footsteps came down the stairs, two men walked towards the small boy, "Here he is Roger. I told him he'd be safe here but he still looks a little nervous, maybe I should be the one to - " </p><p>Roger cut him off "No it's okay, go check on the others. I'm responsible for taking the kids in, I can handle him. What's your name?" </p><p>The boy looked into the fatigued eyes of the man standing before him and squeaked out a reply, "M-My name is Mail" </p><p>Roger spoke in a deliberate tone, "Your nickname is Matt now, no one else can know your real name so please keep it a secret. Do you understand?"</p><p>Matt nodded and thought to himself, "Matt? I guess any name is better than my father's name, I can't stand it." </p><p>Relief spread across Roger's face, "Good, most kids argue against having a nickname, I appreciate your cooperation. Now come with me, I'll show you to your room." </p><p>Matt followed Roger up the stairs, he let his finger trace the wood railing on the staircase as he listened to Roger speak. </p><p>"It's nearing midnight so I don't have time to show you around, don't go exploring on your own. I can't make you go to bed but the least I ask of you is to stay in your room. You'll have a roommate to keep you company so that should stifle the temptation to go snooping around."</p><p>An eager grin appeared on Matt's face. He thought to himself, "A roommate! Wow, this might be my chance to finally make a friend!"</p><p>Roger stopped in front of a wooden door with a keep out sign on it. He sighed and pulled the sign off the door, he turned the doorknob and started to speak "Mello I thought I told you not to hang this sign -" </p><p>The room was empty. Roger pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed in annoyance. "Go ahead Matt, I'm going to go find Mello. Remember what I said, stay in here and don't go exploring." </p><p>Matt stood in the center of the room and took in his surroundings. He traced his foot across the soft, blue rug that gave some color to the otherwise beige walls and mahogany hardwood floor. The walls weren't completely barren, posters ranging from world maps to quotes from famous authors were meticulously placed, giving the room even more character. A large wooden desk stood directly of front of him. A few books were neatly stacked on top of the desk, one was laid open and covered with sticky notes and pen marks. The wastebasket underneath the desk was overflowing with crumpled balls of paper and chocolate wrappers. </p><p>Matt set his sights on the bunk bed, he'd never had a bunk bed before and even though he was an only child he always wanted one. He scrambled over to the bed and excitedly climbed up on the top bunk. He plopped his head on the pillow and pulled out his Game Boy Color, he felt much more comfortable now that he was in his video game world.</p><p>A few minutes of content silence passed by, only to be broken by the whine of another child, "HEY! He's in my spot! That's my bed, get down! Roger make him get down!" </p><p>Matt tilted his head and stared at Mello with wide eyes, confused by his anger. Roger didn't seem phased by the child's complaints, "Mello calm down, he's your new roommate. Can't you be a little more welcoming?" </p><p>"Roommate? I don't want a roommate, especially one that takes my bed. I said get down!!" Mello tried to run forward to make Matt get down but Roger caught him by the arm. Mello tried to pull away from him and continued to whine in protest.</p><p>"Mello that's enough." Roger's sharp tone stopped Mello's protests immediately. "Now then, whether you like it or not this is your new roommate. As for the bunk issue, settle that on your own. I couldn't care less who sleeps where. Try to get along with him, it's bad enough that I have to hear you quarrel with Near. It's way past both of your bedtimes so I don't want to hear another word out of either of you. Goodnight." And with that Roger closed the door behind him.</p><p>Mello glared up at Matt, "Get out of my bed. Now." </p><p>Matt was quite comfortable and was in no mood to leave his spot. He stuck his tongue out at Mello, "No, you can't tell me what to do." </p><p>Mello scoffed and put his hands on his hips, "Yes I can, I'm older than you." </p><p>"How do you know dummy? I haven't even told you how old I am," Matt retorted.</p><p>Mello's eye widened at Matt's insult, "I'm not a dummy, you're a dummy. And I know I'm older than you because I'm older than everyone here. How old are you? Go ahead and prove me right. I'm waiting!" </p><p>"I'm eleven, my birthda-" </p><p>"HA! SEE?! I told you I'm the oldest! I'm twelve!" Mello had a digustingly smug smile on his face. </p><p>"Whatever, that still doesn't mean you can tell me what to do. I'm staying here and there's nothing you can do about it dummy." Matt turned his back to Mello and continued playing his game.</p><p>Mello groaned in exasperation, "Stop calling me a dummy! How would you like it if a stranger came into your room and sat on your bed?" </p><p>Matt turned around and shrugged at Mello. "I wouldn't care. It's happened before, plenty of my dad's friends have done that. If I put up a fight the way you are right now, I would be picking my teeth up off the ground. It's best to just keep your mouth shut" </p><p>Mello gave him a wary look, unsure if he believed him or not. "You're lying and besides you couldn't knock my teeth out of my mouth. You're not strong enough." </p><p>"You don't have to believe me. I never said I was going to knock your teeth out, I'm just saying to pick your battles. There's a bed beneath me, just take that one." Matt returned to his game again, convinced that the conversation was over.</p><p>Mello sighed in defeat, "Alright fine you can have my spot. This will be better anyway because now I'm closer to my desk."</p><p>"Everything is "mine" with you isn't it? Who says that's your desk? I can use it if I want to," Matt began to climb down the bed, "In fact, I'm going to take one of your books right now." </p><p>Matt had unintentionally fallen into Mello's trap. As soon as Matt's feet touched the floor, Mello zoomed up to his spot on the top bunk. </p><p>"H-hey, what the hell? You tricked me!" He paused for a moment then a wry smile appeared, "I guess you're not a dummy after all." </p><p>Mello looked down at Matt with a self-satisfied grin. "Of course I'm not a dummy. I've proved that you are though!" Mello glanced at Matt's goggles laying on the pillow, Matt had pulled them off so that he could see his game better. Mello picked the goggles and inspected them, "Are these yours? They look weird? Where did they come from?" </p><p>Matt's eyes darkened, "Don't touch those. Give me my goggles Mello." </p><p>Mello grinned, "I don't think so, look who's begging now." </p><p>Matt spoke through gritted teeth, "I said give them back you jackass."</p><p>Mello frowned, "Hey, you can't say that word. I'm going to tell Roger you said that."</p><p>Matt picked up one of Mello's books and threw it at him, "GIVE THEM BACK!" </p><p>Mello dodged just in time, "Okay fine, here take them! What's your problem? They're just a stupid pair of goggles." </p><p>Matt snatched the goggles out of Mello's hand. "They're not stupid, my mother gave them to me." </p><p>He hesitated to tell Mello why they were so special to him but he decided if he wanted Mello to stay away from them he should tell him how much they mean to him. </p><p>"They help me calm my nerves. My mother would put them on my head whenever I felt scared and she would give me words of consolation so that I wouldn't be afraid anymore."</p><p>Mello gave him a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry I took them. I didn't know they meant that much to you. I wish I was close with my mom. She died before I got a chance to know her.</p><p>Matt gave Mello a small smile. He took in a deep breath and continued to speak, "My mom died last week, she overdosed on heroin. She was my only friend in the world, I miss her so much. I wasn't about to stay with my dad so I ran away, I knew I could make it on my own. I was about to go to sleep underneath a tree when someone found me and brought me here."</p><p>Mello bit the inside of his cheek and looked down at his hands. He spoke softly, "I'm sorry for being such a jerk Matt. If I had known what you were going through I wouldn't have acted the way I did, can you forgive me?" </p><p>Matt smiled up at him, "Sure, I forgive you. If you come down here we can shake hands and start over." </p><p>Mello jumped down from the top bunk and walked over to Matt, he placed his hand in Matt's hand and shook it with a sincere smile on his face. "You can have the top bunk, I mean it." </p><p>Matt chuckled, "Thanks pal, I appreciate that." </p><p>Mello looked at him with a glimmer in his eye, "That's right, we're pals. We'll always be pals."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>